Fake boys
by Arkaham
Summary: For the Akuroku day -if you have a good pattern but the result aren't the wished, then try again and again until you mastered.


Fake boys

for the akuroku day

one shot

This dedicate to my friend Ritsuko tenshi and all the akuroku lovers

**Some warning: **this is A fanfic with some yaoi, don't like, don't read... and also if you haven't heard about some names then and try search in photobuket or wikipedia

Lets the fic begin

Disclamer: XD the only I own are the bad misspelling... sorry for that.

**Fake boys**

The aircraft landed softly in the forest clear, the black Valkyrie with the red skull on top roared one last time before the pilot shut the engines off. Seconds later the cockpit opened and a person jumped off. It was Axel Nyan, the proud pilot of the only black Valkyrie in all the entire fleet.

He take off his helmet allowing his red hair enjoy the freedom, his green eyes looked at the sky, and the cloud. It was a nice perfect day, like the news announced that morning. The black wings shun when a group of little birds flew above the aircraft.

"Axel!! you're nuts" The most beautiful male voice called from the inside of the cockpit. A young blond was standing in wait for some help to get out the vessel.

"I know" Axel called back, in his face was a smile, he loved that voice, but even more, he loved those amazing blue eyes and that charming face. A little angel sent to this part of the galaxy. He dropped the helmet and laugh, the sight of Roxas Furo with his arms crossed always give the aura of a princess, a princess he loved to rescue every time he can.

"Axel, they gonna to punish you if they find what kind of use you give to the..." Roxas said angry, he truly don't know how he ended inside the aircraft and he certainly didn't know how to go out.

"They can't do nothing" the redhead said walking near the Valkirye and help Roxas get out the aircraft. "I'm their best pilot" Axel climbed quickly, and help Roxas to pull out himself and to hold in the staircase.

"No you're not" Roxas argued with a foot in the little staircase, but he slipped in the first step and both of them fell in the ground. For the blond was a scary fell, but safe, he landed over Axel whom was laughing like a madman.

"I'm sorry" The blond whispered, his body was securely warped in the arms of the redhead pilot.

"Are you're hurt your majesty?" Axel asked worried but still laughing.

"I'm fine" Roxas blushed and stand up quickly, he liked to be in those warms arms but he'll don't admit, not yet... "So what is this place?"

"I told you" Axel stands up too quickly, and looking at the beautiful sight in front of them, the forest. The green vegetation and some flowers. "this is the island with a forest"

In fact was a tiny island in middle of the larger sea in the main ship of the macross fleet. An island with a forest with pine and redwood. One of those forest of fairytale.

For a few moments, Axel looked at the expression of the Roxas, his alluring blue eyes fixed in the green of the forest, Axel was wondering about all the new information that Roxas' mind was recollecting in those moments. He liked the innocent look of him but also worry in secret about him and the impact that upon him.

Axel begun to walk into the forest followed close by Roxas.

"But why you bring me here?" Roxas asked looking at everything almost like a child in a room filled with all kind of toys, back in his mind, he loved those three and the fresh air around them, the smell and the whole idea of having Axel for himself for one entire day.

The redhead pilot sigh, and left the question unanswered, he instead chose to walk a little bit fast and lead the way to a hidden pool. A little singing fountain with clear water and some birds.

"Axel" Roxas ran after the redhead, and almost impact with him. The sight in the place was nothing that he ever know, he liked and at same time he disliked, he didn't know why. "why...?" he whispered walking around the pool and the shy flowers that grows at its edges.

"I wanted to show you this place..." Axel answered choosing a place to sit and look at the water. "...again" the last word was whispered that only himself heard, he just wanted to enjoy the charm of the place and the company.

"It's nice" Roxas for a moment the place was like some kind of dream he remembered had once. "but why...?" Roxas asked again.

"why what?" Axel asked playful, he was decided to have a very nice day with the famous singer Roxas Furo, no matter happens.

"Don't play the dump with me Axel" Roxas turned to look at the pilot with his arms crossed. "you don't bring me here just for show me, there's something behind, isn't true?"

"Well..."Axel rolled his eyes and let himself lie down in the grass "I admitted... I kidnap you because I like you so much"Axel said as a fact, but his smile was shining with a big smile and a joking mode.

"not that why!" Roxas begun to be frustrated. The redhead always switch the real answers with silly jokes. But deep in his hear, he like that way. "why you choose this island?"

"Nothing in particular, just a random choose" Axel answered again putting both hands behind his head, looking at the blue sky.

"it's a lie" Roxas whispered back, Axel lifted himself to see Roxas' face. "I... don't know how but I know that you like this island"

Axel looked at him for a moment, in reverie. Yes he loved his island, more than Roxas ever imagine, he loved this spot and the singing fountain. But, how he knows he liked this island? Perhaps the time with him is coming to a end? Maybe in the end he begun to...

Axel's big smile was shattered. The simply thing that Roxas said about Axel liking the island was enough for the pilot to got a spot in his perfect day.

The redhead sigh choosing to tell him the true. After all, he can't loose nothing more and unconsciously he put a finger in his teardrops tattoo, in their cheeks. "Because I made a promise" was all the answer Axel offer to Roxas before back to smile. "you know, I like to made and keep promises"

The blond looked at him, like in his face was written the word liar with big red letters. "I don't believe you"

"well, is the whole true" Axel said standing up.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted almost angry. "who you made that promise and for what made the promise?" Roxas shouted and instantly he put both hands in his mouth. He didn't expect that words go out from his mouth, and by the face of Axel, he too didn't expect that words, but smile anyways away in a different way Roxas never saw before.

"to you" Axel answered, maybe, only maybe he can enjoy after all his perfect day with Roxas, the way of him speaking, his glances, his moves, everything was warming his heart and remind him to no advance so much.

"Liar" Roxas said, in his chest a little beat was estrange and unwelcome. "I can't remember that promise.. so tell me the true, who..."

"The only promises I do.."Axel walked to Roxas closing the space between them "I do to you... and only you... because I love you..." The pilot was about to cares the face of Roxas, but the blond hit the hand and wend back.

"Stop saying that!" Roxas shouted, he begun to feel angry and more uneasy with his chest. "Told me the true... please. I don't care if you're just messing with me, just tell me the true"

The green eyes of Axel fixed in the blue eyes of Roxas, for a long time the smile was in his face and slowly fade away, leaving a tiny hint of a shy smile in Axel's lips. He choose to tell the whole true.

"In this place, long ago I made to you a promise, you can practice your singing and I will be your public" Axel said.

For a moments, the blond look at the redhead, the lack of the smile in him was the most painful thing he witness in his life. The blond turn around offering the back and looking at the sky.

"The singing is the only thing I can remember, you know that" Roxas said. "and I even remember if I was good or no..."

The redhead pilot walked toward Roxas, when he was close enough, he wrapped is arms around Roxas' chest, and buried his face in the back. The blond shivers with the contact but allow it, something inside his chest ached and closed his eyes.

"you can sing in this place if you want, and..." for a moment Axel hesitated.

"and..." Roxas freed himself from the embrace and turned to look at surprised Axel. "..what Axel?, what is it Axel!! why you always restrain yourself for telling me things? Why always you hide behind that stupid smile? AXEL!" Roxas demanded screaming, his face was a mix of angry and disappointment.

The birds around flew scared.

For severals moments the silent filled space with them, the tension build up with every second passed, Roxas looked at Axel angry and decided to walk away from the redhead pilot.

"Roxas, I used to heard you sang in this place" Suddenly Axel said, whispering the words. "your voice was like the angel your alike"

"what..."That was all Roxas can said. The word shocked him for a moment. "what are you talking about?" Roxas steeped forward, looking fiercely at Axel. "I never was in this place before" Roxas yelled.

"I know" Axel whispered forcing his smile back.

"I never sang to someone..."The blond demanded

"I know"

"I never... " Roxas in front of Axel looked and him and grabbed his pilot uniform from the collar.

"remember anything else..."Axel complete the phrase. The soft voice of the fountain eased the tension,and Roxas release the pilot.

"I can't believe it" the blond walked, his hand hung at his said and his feet lead him to anywhere far from the redhead.

"I believe if I take you to this place you should be more comfortable" Axel rushed behind the blond, almost begging for a chance to be heard.

"Liar!" Roxas barked

"It's the true Roxas, I never lied to you, not anymore..." Axel defend himself trying to catch the blond, avoiding the pines and the redwood Roxas was surrounding them in his fast walk.

"First that silver haired guy and his stupid lab, then the brunet child and all the tests stuff, and now ..."Roxas stopped and pointed to the tall man "for all the persons, you... you..." Angriness was in Roxas's eyes, and even the soft shadows of the threes and the fresh scent of the forest can't hide it and avoid powerful hurt in his chest. Roxas put both of his hand in his chest and cried in pain. Axel rushed and embrace the blond, laying him in the ground for a moment.

"I'm sorry Roxy..." Axel whispering, knowing that their only hope was no so far. "I'm sorry my dearest"

Axel lift Roxas and carried him back to the aircraft, the black Valkyrie that was waiting for them for their return. Roxas fought against a powerful pain in his chest, the warm embrace of Axel wasn't help in any way and his gentle moving earn him several hits. Slowly, Roxas was wearing out, and also the Axel's hope.

The redhead pilot accommodate Roxas in his sit, put the belt and the helmet. Axel was paler than his usual and tried to be calm, inside the cockpit, he sigh deeply and pushed some buttons to wake up the engines, the welcome screen shone in front of him, the orange and red dug in his pilot conscience, little by little Axel manage to take off and flew, the black Valkyrie growled with change from fighter mode to the gerwalk mode, the mode half aircraft with legs and arms.

...

When the silent broke inside the cabin, few hours has passed and Axel was flying in the dark of the space, the image of a silver haired boy begun to spoke hurried.

"Axel where the hell are you?" This was Riku speaking, his silver hair long falling in his shoulder and his eyes glued to something. "you know what time is now? You have been away almost all day and I had to hack your signal to get contact with you, I can hold back anymore Xemnas, he wanted you in the base right now...Axel?" By the time Riku dared to look up and see Axel, he saw the redhead crying his life.

Tears running freely and abundantly, a calm breathing without sobbing and the helmet off allowing see the whole face of Axel wet in tears and dyed in red.

"Axel? What happened?" Riku asked, but the pilot ignored completely. "Axel I hope you don't had done a stupidity" Riku said leaving what he was doing before and begun to assault the keyboard, writing some odd code. "Axel... just look at me and tell me you haven't done a stupidity" Riku orderer, Axel slowly turn his face to look at him and them for rest his head in the seat closing his eyes.

...

Roxas was angry, terrible angry. Axel had lied to him about to enroll to the military, even telling him about piloting that goddamn fighter, the black Valkyrie in which his father died some years ago, he was walking in the darkened street, to nowhere, just trying to ease his mind and find a way to make Axel leave the military.

The empty street was so much nicer that in the day, he thought. The moon shined happy in the black sky, Roxas looked at her remembered the time when Axel proposed to him, a year ago now and he was so unsure that run away that same night without answer him.

"He miss you so much" his brother told him once. "Back with him, Axel is so miserable without you"

But how to back without a explanation.

"He enrolled the next month you chicken out to his proposal, in that way he can deal with his own life" Riku said few hours ago after a big fight with everyone in home when he dared to back to his life.

Maybe, after all it was his fault. Roxas sigh and resolved to back home ans ask pardon, but that wasn't never to happen.

The moonshine was broken like a crystal, in the sky was flying something weird, and that thing shattered the dome of the ship, of this monstrosity ship. The thing looked to have six arms or legs, a head like and a size matched to a every Valkyrie of the fleet, around 15 metes of high. The thing landed just some block away from Roxas, and like some other people he begun to run to a shelter.

The insect like thing begun to shoot its weapon, and every impact caused a big blast in the city.

In few minutes Roxas saw some fighters flew around the thing and shoot at it trying to stop the thing. He noticed in the group, the black aircraft, Axel's.

The blond ran after seeing how a fearless pilot put in front of the civilians and tried to stop the monster, and failed miserable. The thing looked at them, at his group and aimed.

Roxas was sure he was going to die that very moment, and regret never answered the Axel question. In the beginning he felt nothing when the blast hit him, he was alive yet, badly hurt but alive, His pretty eyes, looked at the where the monster was, but in the place was the black Valkyrie smashing out the rest of the insect like.

He closed his eyes, feeling the fire lick his skin and his the pain broke his will, Roxas cried out Axel's name, over and over...

until...

"my darling pilot..." Roxas gasped weakly, his lips were using a tender smile. His eyes looked at Axel face. At least he can saw the man he loved the most. The man who risked his lived for save him, or tried to save his live. "...yes." Roxas whispered with his last breath closing his eyes, hearing the Axel voices calling him.

He was happy, Roxas was so happy, after all the time, after all the things happened, after the moments they don't shared together, the memories no done, the kisses missed, the time being apart, Axel, his Axel was till loving him and only him.

...

"I don't think we must keep doing this"

"We must!... we promise to him..."

"Axel is wearing out, I can't believe he can't resist another try"

"But we can't just stop it..."

"you haven't see Axel this time..."

"Shut up Riku, he was my brother and I will keep my promise to him to the end"

"Sora... please understand..."

"What I have to understand? That my brother just messed up with his boyfriend and pay it with his life? That you..."

A little moan surged and the both voices stooped talking. Slowly, the light become to enter and give to the word the shapes and colors.

In front of him was the silver haired boy with a white coat and at his said a brunet with something between blue and red.

"Roxas you wake up" said the brunet sitting in the edge of the bed. At exception of them, everything was white, pristine and pure, hurting and bored white.

"Let him breath" another voice join the group, a blond man with long locks, we was more like a scientist than ratter a doctor.

"I'm going to see if Axel is in the mood to see Roxas.." Riku said with a saddest tune in his voice walking to the door.

"Riku" The blond man spoke softly. Riku looked at him questioning why he called. "This time, we must to test before he knows"

Riku then waited in the door with arm crossed. The blond man handed to Sora some pages, the brunet looked at Roxas in the bed then the pages and then smiled.

"Sorry for do this when just you wake up" Said Sora and then begun with questions. "What day is today?"

Roxas looked at him, them and the blond man and at last to Riku. "it's akuroku day..." Roxas answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sora put the most wider smile that ever a human being can performance.

"What's the Lynn Minmai best song?" Sora continued and Roxas answered easy "Watashi no kare...wa pilot" Again Sora smiled happy.

"Whats going on? Why this stupid questions bro?" Roxas asked looking at them. The three of them were wearing a big smile. "Are you trying again to steal Axel from my side?"

"No" Sora answer gently, and brushed the Roxas's golden lock away. "we're just trying to see if you're okay"

Riku took that as his hint to exited the room and go for Axel. If he knew well his friends, Axel probably should be outside the room, sitting in the floor, with his face hidden in his kneels. And Riku wasn't wrong, Axel was right there, just sitting, looking at the blank floor.

"I can't do this anymore..." Axel whispered without looking at Riku.

"I know"Riku agreed taking sit at his side. "It's hard to everyone of us and specially you..." A silence, thinking the next words. "But I promise it be the last"

The redhead pilot look at him with no so much interest. "promised?" Asked Axel tried to stand up, Riku stand ups first and helped Axel. By the looking of the redhead man the starvation was taking all the strength in him, physical and mentally.

"I promised" Riku add extending his little finger, Axel look at the finger for a moment and the he put his own finger, and both crossed the finger. Axel draw a little smile and entered the room followed of Riku.

The little cold white room went silence when Axel and Riku entered. In that instant the blond man opened wider his eyes and looked directly at Roxas.

"Axel...!!" Roxas cheered siting in the bed, Sora had to stop the questions and smiled happy to him, them lowered his head. "I'm so sorry Axel... I shouldn't run in that way the other day..."

The blond man exit the room, followed by Riku, Sora hugged his brother and told to him in the ear. "Be gentle with him..." Sora exited the room too looking at both with his best cheering up smile.

"Roxy..." The broken voice of Axel whispered softly, his eyes were filling with tear.

"I'm sorry Axel... I.."Roxas said again not knowing what to do exactly, he had never saw Axel so miserable before.

Axel walked to the bed and sith in the edg, he hurried to hold Roxas, as if his live depend on it."Roxy..."

"you know... I don't like that nickname" Roxas' brake voice prevent Axel from crying and even amazed him when a hand posed in his cheek and caressed gently.

"Angel..." whispered Axel.

"I bet it's a beautiful day outside... my daring pilot" The words and the spoken were so familiar so warm, so... Axel draw a tiny smile in his face.

"Don't leave me..." Axel pleaded melancholic, as he had lived this moment before and his heart was going to break again.

Finally the tears slid down in Axel's face and wet the Roxas's cloth,"I don't plan on doing that again..." Roxas separated a little to see Axel's face, the blond made a big smile and wiped the tears with his fingers.

"it's kind of funny" Roxas whispered "I can't remember this, when do you tattooed this both" The blond asked, caressing with the fingers the little tears drops under the eyes of Axel.

"The day I thought you're were death" The redhead pilot answered closing his eyes, enjoining the warm feeling over his face.

"I liked them" Axel assured to him, then he pressed their lips in a tender kiss, a kiss that should be the their longest kiss, but Roxas break apart leaving a Axel amazed. "I wanted to say something before something happed" Roxas took the hands of Axel between his and kissed in adoration. "for the question you made me before...I said yes" and Roxas hold him, tightening the best he can.

Axel just closed his eyes. "I I could choose when to die... it be this moment..." he toughs.

...

In some Chinese food restaurant, Riku was eating a noddle soup meanwhile Sora at his side was talking in the movil telephone, shaped like a little star.

"so what they said?" Riku asked once Sora ended the call.

"Maybe in the next hour the can arrive" Sora said trying to rob some noddle from the bowl of Riku.

"They say that the last hour" Riku grumped. "and I'm full"

"you know how is my brother... he likes to monstrous celebrate this day" Sora pouted trying to steal more noddles.

"gentlemen" a deep voice greeted them, in front of their table was a blond man. "I assumed that the last copy went without defects" the scientist asked them nonchalantly. "I was a whole year"

"Hi doctor" both young greeted him.

"yes, Roxas had no experiment problem neither Axel had told nothing wrong about it" Sora answered.

"I see" the scientist smiled. "then I can call the experiment a success"

"Yes" Riku agreed unattended his noddles. "This copy is like the original Roxas,even manage to made Axel, the number eight leave the militia"

"ohh. Thats amazing" The blond man said drawing a perfect smile. "then tomorrow I'll tell Ansem that the Nobodies machine is ready... after so many experiments we have perfection"

Riku and Sora nodded at same time.

"Then I will see you tomorrow" The blond mane say his good bye and walked to his table. Riku with his bowl empty, growled and ask the bill.

"Call them Sora, and Told them that we have some research to do" Said Riku.

"I like that word"


End file.
